


B&R44: Anniversary

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a surprise for Benny.





	B&R44: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R44: Anniversary

## B&R44: Anniversary

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 44 Anniversary Dee Gilles Rated G  
  
Ray and I observed our third anniversary with dinner at the Cape Cod room in the Drake Hotel downtown. We both thought it was very apropos to dine at such a place; Cape Cod held a special meeting for us since we had exchanged rings on the beach two months ago. Ray and I had already decided to return next year for a longer stay, splitting it with our now-traditional August vacation to Yellowknife. I was already counting down the time.  
  
The fall had sped by quickly, and we were now on the cusp of winter. Life with Ray has been balanced and fulfilling. I have a heavy course load this semester, have been training hard with Hugh and John for next summer's triathlon season, and recently received a commendation from the RCMP for my community outreach efforts.   
  
And most importantly, Ray and I have been even more connected since the unfortunate incident with Tommy this summer. Ray has joined the Sierra Club with me and has gone on two hikes with us. He didn't even complain all that much.   
  
He even attended an Al Gore fundraiser with us last month. Unfortunately, the election results are not what we had hoped, but it's not quite over yet. There has been a major dispute over ballots in Palm Beach and Miami-Dade Counties. The ballots had to re-counted by hand, but a critical deadline was missed by several hours. Yesterday, a circuit court judge ordered that the ballots be sent to Tallahassee for a hearing to determine if they should be included in the final tally despite the deadline being missed. I was losing hope for positive outcome at this point. However, the entire process of campaigning and voting as an American citizen had been thrilling. Ray also voted with me, rising early to make it to our polling location at 07:00. It was quite a feat, as Ray has not voted in twelve years. I am so proud of Ray.  
  
Dinner concluded, Ray now took me for a ride, but he wasn't telling me where. He said he had a present for me. And then he cautioned me that if I did not want to gift, then I should not feel obligated to take it. It was entirely my decision. This certainly had my curiosity piqued.  
  
From The Loop, he drove us south, following our old route from when he used to drive me home from the Consulate. Those days felt like a lifetime ago.   
  
Ray quietly confessed to me that even then, he loved me, and used the excuse of driving me to and from work to see me. He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and took my hand in his. He kissed the finger wearing my wedding band, and set my hand on his thigh.  
  
In minutes, we were in Dearborn Park, on West Racine. I hardly recognized it. There were half a dozen brand new condominiums and apartment buildings stretched along the broad avenue. There were maple and honey locust trees planted along the streets and medians. New streetlights modeled after old gas lights had been installed. The streets were clear of rubbish, and the lanes had recently repaved. My old building was now a condominium building. A banner over the front door advertised penthouses in the building starting at $500,000. To Taylor's credit, he at least had the architects retain some of the best features of the building; the turn-of-the-century brick faade, and the oversized windows and tall ceilings. I wondered what had become of Jesse and Jerome, my street gentlemen from so long ago. Snow was on the way tonight; I hoped they were someplace warm and safe.   
  
Ray stopped in front of an apartment building several blocks southeast of 221 West Racine. He hurried to the passenger side of the car to get the door for me. He had a wide grin on his face. Grasping me by the elbow, he led me into the building, up to the third floor. He rang the doorbell at apartment 3D and a tall young man opened the door.   
  
"Mack!" Ray said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Goin' alright, man. How are you?" the tall dark-haired young man said in a rich baritone.  
  
"Benny, you remember Susan Alexander's son Mack, right?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, goodness!" I said. "I didn't recognize you. It's been about... four years, hasn't it?"  
  
"At least that," he said, putting out his hand to me. "Come in," he said, moving out of the doorway. "Mom!" He yelled. "They're here!"  
  
Susan Alexander emerged from another room, warm smile on her face. "Hello, Ray! Hi Ben! Long time no see, huh?"  
  
"Yes, has been a while," I said, puzzled. We sat and chatted, and accepted her offer of a cup of tea. I was growing more puzzled by the minute. I liked the Alexanders, and in fact had dinner with Susan and her son several times after Diefenbaker and her husky Maggie had a litter together, but we were only cordial at best. I failed to see how bringing me to see them constituted a present from Ray.  
  
Until Mack, who had disappeared, returned carrying a small white bundle of fluff. With a familiar pair of inquisitive eyes.   
  
I gasped, and looked over at Ray. He smiled and nodded his head. Ray rose to take the Husky puppy from Mack, and came to me. "Dief's granddaughter. She's yours, Benny, if you want her," he said.   
  
A lump rose in my throat and I couldn't speak. Wordlessly, I held out my hands. Ray gave her to me. We peered into each other's eyes. She blinked, and yipped. I touched her small head to my cheek.  
  
"Is that a `yes', Benny?"   
  
I nodded, unable to get past the knot in my throat. I looked to Susan, who smiled at me, and raised my eyebrows in question.  
  
She spoke. "I ran into Ray this summer, over on Diversey. We got to talking for a few minutes, and I mentioned to him that Sunshine was expecting a litter this fall. He told me what had happened to Diefenbaker. I'm sorry. I asked him if you would be receptive to adopting one of the babies when they were old enough."  
  
I looked to Ray as the puppy burrowed herself in my collar and rooted at my neck.   
  
"What are you thinking about calling her?" he asked.  
  
I held the puppy up, and watched her squirm, trying to root again at my ears. "Pearson," I said. Lester Pearson was the next prime minister after John Diefenbaker. "Pearson," I repeated, smiling into Diefenbaker's eyes.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R44: Anniversary by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
